


Her Mission

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Complete, Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Rare Pairings, Romance, Time Travel, Time Turner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione contemplates her new life.





	Her Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing recognisable from the Harry Potter world and I am not profiting from this story.
> 
> A/N: Many thanks to my beta, gaeilgerua. This is just a teasing one-shot. While I may revisit this concept and pairing in the future, I request that you kindly do not tell me to continue this. Enjoy it as is, that's why it's marked as complete. <3 
> 
> Prompt: Felix Felicis Potion, a time turner and a snitch (Wordsmiths and Betas on Facebook for their Drabble Friday).

“Hermione!”

She turned at the sound of her boyfriend’s voice, catching a quick glimpse of Fabian before he surprised her with a firm kiss.

Pulling away, she smiled as she met his warm gaze. “Fabian, hi.”

“We’re finally done for the day,” Fabian said. “You going to watch me play Quidditch later? It’ll be an intense match.”

“Gryffindor versus Slytherin? I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Hermione promised. 

“Good, because I’m going to catch the snitch for you.” Fabian waggled his brows suggestively.

“Your last game? Ever?” Hermione questioned. 

“Going out with a bang,” Fabian promised. “Gotta run though, love. Promised Gideon I’d help him woo Marianne before the year was over, and my time is running out.” He kissed her firmly before disappearing down the hall in a blur of red.

Every kiss with Fabian left her breathless. After the war had ended, she hadn’t been able to cope with the losses they had suffered at the hand of Voldemort. So drinking what remained of Harry’s Felix Felicis, she had used her time turner. She had only meant to go back a few turns to the battle of Hogwarts, but instead, somehow ended up in 1972, during Fabian and Gideon’s seventh year. 

It wasn’t what she had intended, but she was determined to change the outcome of the first war. Harry would grow up with parents. Neville would also grow up with both of his parents. And she would make damn sure that neither Fabian nor Gideon were killed.

The Felix Felicis brought her to this time period for a reason, and she wouldn’t fail her mission.


End file.
